


The Bird and the Bee

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, F/M, Fluff, I'll just see myself out, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathanael, Queen Bee, Self-Indulgent, and happy, and they're cute, bee chloe, haha get it?, i guess they've been dating for a while, i never write things this sickeningly sweet, it's kind of nauseating actually, or something, paint fight, that's MIRACULOUS, there's actually zero angst in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Painting Nathanael's room takes an unexpected turn.





	The Bird and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulgent fluff I had to get off my chest. Enjoy!

“Hey, Nath.”

“Wha—,” the artist lay one last touch on the mural he was painting on his bedroom wall before turning his head toward his girlfriend…who was holding a paint brush up to collide with his cheek as soon as he turned. He glared at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. She bit her lip in a half-hearted attempt to stifle her giggles.

Nathanaël raised his own paint brush in the air and smiled maliciously. “Oh it’s on, Honey Bee.”

A devious expression spread across her features as she backed up, holding her paint brush like a sword. “Come and get me, Pretty Bird.”

The two stared each other down, holding their breath as they readied themselves for intense battle. And then he lunged for her.

Chloé half-screamed-half-giggled as she ran around the room in circles, dodging his attempts to grab her, but unable to avoid the splatters of paint flying through the air as he swung the brush wildly. Flecks of purple coated her arms as she attempted (unsuccessfully) to shield her face, and she sent yellow flying back at him in return.

“Looks like you’re low on ammo, Bumble Bee,” the artist remarked, swiping his brush through a nearby tray of red paint as he ran toward her. The blonde yelped as he nearly caught her, leaping over the plastic-wrapped couch in a skillful evasion and smearing what was left of her yellow paint across his arm as she ran away. She quickly reloaded, coating her brush in some deep blue paint, before facing him with a challenging smirk and a defensive stance that said _come and get me_.

_Challenge accepted_.

The redhead dashed toward her, channeling Duusu as much as he could out of costume. He weaved through the furniture with grace and speed, but his counterpart soon caught on, her flights from his attacks resembling those of the witty Queen Bee. He soon found blue paint splattered on the left side of his face as she flitted from his advances, though not without receiving a small streak of red herself. He registered a devious giggle mere milliseconds before the chill of wet paint slashed across the back of his neck, her movements too fast for him. He tensed up at the feeling, his muscles going completely rigid. No matter how accustomed he was to the feeling of paint on his skin, having something cold and slimy swipe the back of his neck was a sensation he would _never_ get used to. Maniacal laughter erupted from behind him.

_Oh she is so going down now._

Nathanaël set his paint brush down on the desk nearby where the palette he had been working with before sat waiting for him. He reached back to coat one hand in the blue paint on his neck, while the other reached out to harness the myriad of colors he had been mixing earlier. Then he turned to face the still-laughing bumble bee with his hands raised. Bright blue eyes went wide in a mixture of fear and excitement and she once again raised her brush as if she were in a fencing match.

“Bring it,” she dared, her continuous giggles breaking the seriousness of her tone.

Without the hindrance of a brush, Nathanaël’s movements were freer, more clearly imitating his alter ego. His splayed out fingers acted much the same as the peacock fans, and he more effectively sliced through the air, his movements becoming harder for the bee to evade. A streak of blue caught her shoulder. A rainbow spray dotted her chest.

The bee reached out to strike, landing a hit of blue straight across his forehead, but her triumph was quickly snatched away as Nathanaël barreled into her, finally catching her in his arms and throwing her off her footing.

Chloé emitted a high-pitched yelp that turned into laughter as he slipped a hand under her shirt, simultaneously smearing paint on her waist and tickling her. “Ah! Nath, stahp!” she squealed amidst fits of laughter, her legs kicking at empty air.

“What on Earth is going on in here?”

Like the crack of a whip, the two quickly parted, standing on their own and feebly attempting to contain their laughter as they turned to face Nathanaël’s mother. Abigail stared at them from the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised.

“Nothing—,” the artist coughed, trying in vain to cover his laughter. His girlfriend shook with silent giggles beside him. “We’re just painting the room, like we said we would.”

Teal eyes narrowed at him in disbelief. He wasn’t fooling anyone and every soul in the room was very aware. She pointed an accusatory finger at the two of them. “Get paint wherever you want in there, but if you get it on the carpet out here, _you’re_ paying for the carpet cleaner. Got it?” The boy grinned.

“Yes, Mum!”

“Yes, Madame Kurtzberg,” Chloé giggled sheepishly, nervously scratching the back of her head. She stared at them for two more seconds before rolling her eyes.

“Kids,” she muttered sarcastically as she walked away, but Nathanaël spotted the tiny smirk in the corner of her lips. The two stood there until her steps faded completely, then glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, their twin gazes causing each other to erupt with laughter.

“Your face is covered in paint,” Chloé chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

“Here,” he responded, raising his hands toward her, “let’s be a matching set.”

With an “eww” the blonde’s laughter sparked anew as he cupped her face with both hands, smearing paint all along her cheeks. Still chuckling himself, Nathanaël pulled her forward, planting a kiss on her smiling lips. They only laughed harder as it inevitably failed.


End file.
